


A Week in the Life

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: Kise has lots of friends, and lots of benefits.





	A Week in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> wednesday is his day off i guess
> 
> for dw user pocket_panda
> 
> prompt: character (kise) has 1+ friends with benefits
> 
> contains polyamory, explicit m/m and f/m

Kise wakes up on Sunday nestled between Aomine and Midorima. He doesn’t like to stay over, but Aomine and Midorima have a really nice bed, much nicer than his own and very conducive to sleep after a busy evening. He’s too close to falling back into a dream to get really aroused by thinking about last night, Midorima’s precise hands on his cock and Aomine’s voice low, pulled up from depths further inside of him than Kise knew he had. And the alarm will go off in ten minutes and Midorima will make the coffee and get in the shower, and that will give Kise some time to tease Aomine.

It’s as close to a routine as Kise has, with his boys who are so very fond of all their little routines. He likes it a lot, considering how he usually thrives on unpredictability, but maybe that part’s unpredictable, too.

* * *

Monday morning is packed with photoshoots, beleaguered assistants and interns, his publicist who is clearly not ready to start her week, and a laundry list of minor inconveniences that add up to the last shoot ending three hours later than it was supposed to. Kise cancels lunch with his agent, a bright spot among all the time being taken away from him. He’ll get half an hour back now, pay it in interest whenever they can reschedule. 

Actually, he’ll get more time than that, since he’s not going downtown for lunch and has no reason to stop by the pool he does endorsements for. He does need to work out, though. It’s too hot to go for a run, and there are no facilities in the studio that Kise can sweet-talk his way into using, but a quick internet search of gyms in the area turns up the one Riko’s father runs.

_ hey rikochii~ are you at the gym today? _

_ Yeah. I’m working _ , she replies instantly.

_ too busy for me?  _

Kise waits for her reply and grabs a bottle of water and a package of almonds from the snack table.

_ I can’t just leave my job. _

_ i could come and work out with you _

The absence of a reply probably means yes, so Kise’s out the door and hailing a cab within a few minutes. It’s been a while since he and Riko have hung out. They’re both busy with work, but that’s no excuse; they could do a better job of texting or calling or meeting up, or even just working out together. Kise doesn’t know anyone who’s as devoted to fitness as she is, even in the modeling world, and she always notices when he’s gained or lost even a couple of pounds. 

The first thing she does is size him up, and then point him towards the leg press machine. “You need more reps there.”

“Not even a hello? Riko-cchi…”

Riko crosses her arms. “You’re losing definition. I bet your manager chews you out worse than I do.”

“No one’s worse than you.”

“Damn right,” says Riko.

He coaxes her into doing some basketball drills at the end; he’ll be sore tomorrow already but he deserves a reward. Actually, he deserves multiple rewards, which he reminds Riko as they head back towards the locker room. Her office is on the way.

“For doing the bare minimum?”

“You’ll like it, too.”

Riko flushes, apple-red. The door can’t lock behind them fast enough. Riko’s desk is clear enough for her to sit down, clean enough that Kise can pull down her shorts and she’ll let her bare ass touch the wood while he marvels at the firmness of her inner thighs, how toned her skin is, how she’s all muscle still wearing pink lace panties with a bow on the front.

She’s already wet when Kise licks her through the fabric, toes clenching against Kise’s shoulders. She squirms against him, laces her fingers tighter in his hair. It feels good to be wanted this much, to look up and see Riko biting her lip, her eyes squeezed shut. He licks again, reaching for her waistband. It feels good to want, too.

* * *

If anyone had told Kise in high school that Kobori would move to Kyoto after he finished college and that Kise would still keep in touch with him, Kise might not have believed them. When they went to school together, they weren’t even really friends, and they’d mainly stayed in touch through Kasamatsu. But what had once been a polite but distant relationship had somehow grown closer; fundamentally, they talk about basketball the same way and approach the game in the same way, picking it apart to make it interesting. It’s nice to go over game highlights with someone like that, shit-talk each other’s favorite teams, and hang around and do nothing. 

Or do something else, on some occasions, like when Kise has a job in Kyoto and tells management not to book him a hotel room for Tuesday night.

Kobori is a gentleman, as usual; sometimes Kise likes to be treated delicately. It’s never patronizing or intrusive when Kobori looks into his eyes and kisses him slowly, never solely a tease (but God, is he a tease) when Kobori slowly fingers him. Kise whines and moans and pouts, but he’s got the room to do it, to play it up a little bit. 

Kobori kisses him on the nose, then on the mouth again. His lips and tongue are soft. 

“You going to take me out for dinner after this?” says Kise.

“If there’s anywhere open,” says Kobori. 

(He doesn’t go for the obvious hungry for you joke, and that’s another good thing about him. There are a lot. And, well, he means what he says.)

“Sex first,” says Kobori, his hand brushing over the tip of Kise’s cock, and fuck.

* * *

Kise’s scrolling through his texts with Kobori on Thursday night when an alert pops up.

_ Wanna fuck? _

Shougo is nothing if not blunt. Kise sighs. He’s horny, definitely, but he’s tired from travel and work, and it’s late enough that if he went over to Shougo’s place he’d have to stay overnight, and that’s inconvenient and he has no clothes there (and he doubts that Shougo has anything that he would remotely consider wearing). 

_ tell me how you wanna do it _

Almost instantaneously, Shougo sends back a dick pic. He’s gotten better at them since he and Kise started doing this, but not by much. The lighting still sucks, and his hand’s half in the way, but he’s still obviously hard.

_ doesn’t take much to get you up huh _

_ Hey,  _ then,  _ I bet u got hard looking at it _

Kise debates sending back a picture of his own cock, still soft in his hand, but--not worth all the viagra jokes Shougo will throw his way.

_ dont flatter yourself....did you get hard thinking about my cock? _

_ No I was jerking off already and then I thought about the time you blew me in that club bathroom _

Clubbing with Shougo--something Kise would rather forget. Mostly. But it had been exciting, on the other side of a thin stall door that any drunk kid could push through if they used enough force, Shougo grunting and making noise, his back to the stall wall, his cock at the back of Kise’s throat.

_ so you were thinking about me _

_ I was thinking about your mouth on my cock yeah _

Shougo is no master wordsmith, but those words and those memories and Kise’s hand on his cock are doing the job well enough.

* * *

Beating Himuro at a one-on-one is expected, but Kise enjoys it all the same when he does it on Friday. It’s not out of gloating, but it’s because Himuro does so often make things interesting. He’ll counter what Kise showed him last, counter a few moves that Kise didn’t know Himuro knew he had (or maybe he’d just gone out and learned things because he can’t get enough basketball). 

Himuro hates losing, but he’s a good enough sport this time to invite himself into Kise’s shower stall and wash him, remove the sweat and grime that in just an hour and change seem caked onto his skin. 

His hand moves lower; he squeezes Kise’s ass and then wraps his hand around Kise’s dick. Himuro’s fingers are soft, and he always lets Kise face him when they do this, so Kise can look at his gorgeous face, long pale neck, perfect collarbones. Himuro is so very pretty; it would be distracting if Kise let it be. It is when he lets it, like right now--but is it a distraction when arousing him is the point of all this?

* * *

Kise preempts the Saturday evening group text quarrel about dinner by saying he’ll pick up some takeout. Aomine and Midorima are arguing about something else when he arrives, but he can tell by their tones and their body language that it’s an affectionate argument, that they’re both sure they’re right and they both love trying to outlast each other. Sometimes, they’re an obnoxiously cute couple. (Kise has said this aloud before, causing Aomine to preen and Midorima to splutter. Typical.)

“How was your week?” says Aomine.

“Long,” says Kise. “I worked a lot. So much, Aominecchi, all of my shoots ran over.”

“Aww,” says Aomine, in sympathy real enough to make Midorima glare at him.

“I got to catch up with friends, though,” says Kise, which is true, even if it’s not the whole truth. 

Aomine and Midorima get it, though.

“I had to work, too,” says Aomine. “Pay the bills, stay late a couple days, still go to bed before Shintarou--do you really need to study that much?”

“Medical school is important,” says Midorima. “I need to prepare—”

“As much as humanly possible. You’re doing that. You need more sleep.”

(They have this argument nearly every week.)

Midorima huffs. “I’m not studying now, am I?”

Kise falls asleep nestled between Aomine and Midorima. They’ll have time for sex in the morning.


End file.
